


The Voice

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, On Hiatus, The World Speaks To You AU, essentially me posting another KH fic because gdi i come up with too many aus, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: “Momma, the ocean spoke to me!” A young boy cried out, wadding over to the safety of his parents.“Oh? And what did it say?” To them, their child was hyperactive and imaginative, so sweet and lovable.“Uhhh… it said that it loves me!”--A short story in which a child is loved by the worlds around him; another who struggles to understand the phenomenon going on around him; and a girl who simply wishes to leave one day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i fucked up i have another au.
> 
> So this au is The World Speaks To You, in which Sora is loved by the worlds and he can hear their voices; 'course cuz they love him so much, they do whatever they can to protect him. Riku is taken in by Master Xehanort, and Kairi still lives in Radiant Garden. However, while this still begins and follows a majority of the canon timeline, it is modified (such as the gang knowing of the Keyblade wielders at a younger age and retaining those memories), though I'm still struggling to get the 10-years-later part straightened out.
> 
> i swear i'll get to my other fics one day.

“Momma, the ocean spoke to me!” A young boy cried out, wadding over to the safety of his parents.

 

“Oh? And what did it say?” To them, their child was hyperactive and imaginative, so sweet and lovable.

 

“Uhhh… it said that it loves me!”

 

The two laughed at the statement, but smiled back at the boy. “Of course it loves you, sweetie! No one could not love such a sweet -” a squeal as his cheeks were pinched - “- little -“ he felt his face squished, and he struggled to leave - “- lovable, adorable boy!” The boy broke free, but he was giggling far too much to make any more coherent statement.

 

When it was time to leave, the boy waved towards the ocean and shouted, “Bye, Destiny!”

 

The ocean waved back.

 

* * *

 

A boy walked amongst his family, displeased that he couldn’t get them to understand his predicament.

 

“Mom, a cloaked man stalked us today.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“He was whispering about wanting to take me and almost got close to grabbing me.”

 

“Sure thing, honey.”

 

“You saw him! He was _right there_!”

 

“It’s alright child, nothing to fear! It’s just a shadow!”

 

Honestly, the nerve of them! Here he was, one of the few children they had, and not once did they care! It was always about him being young and impressionable and him growing out of this phase. They never took him seriously!

 

Not even when the night destroyed his room.

 

_“What did you do?!”_

 

_“I-i-it wasn’t me, mom! I can explain!”_

 

_“No excuses! Clean up this mess!”_

 

_“B-but mom —“_

 

_“No buts, young man. And be careful with that glass, I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

 

* * *

 

The girl loved her world. Sure, she would never be able to leave this place and travel on her own, but she could always depend on the world.

 

_use these steps! use these steps, our Light!_

 

Like right now, where she was running away from her guards. Again.

 

“Please, Princess, you must stay safe!”

 

“Where did that brat go?!”

 

“I swear she’s going to give me an aneurysm one of these days….”

 

She and the world giggled at their misery. They made a great (troublemaking) duo, but she wished that she could reward her partner-in-crime for all the help they provided her.

 

“Tell me another story!” She begged her invisible companion as they found comfort in her (old) hiding spot.

 

_hold on, hold on, dear Heart! you must promise, however, to be silent._

 

“I will!”

 

_hahaha, that’s the spirit!_

 

_so, from what a distant friend of my has told me, they’ve found a boy and they’ve fallen in love with him._

 

“A boy? Really?” She bounced and clapped her hands, too excited to remember her promise. “Who? Where? How? What’s he like? Is he okay? Does he have friends? Will I meet him one day?”

 

_haha, easy with those questions! sadly, i don’t know his name and i cannot tell you where he lives, especially out of fear of the darkness which stands within that world’s boundary._

 

“Oh.”

 

_but… i can tell you that he seems to be the sweetest boy, and his parents adore him. they says that you might meet him one day._

 

“Really?!” She jumped up happily, letting out a loud “Yahoo!” in the process.

 

_so much for silence…._

 

Both of them held their breaths _(could the world do that?_ the girl wondered.) as they heard loud, stomping feet go past them.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“I’m not sure!”

 

“Look harder! Look everywhere!”

 

“Yessir!”

 

As their clanking boots left their position, they started giggling again. She really wondered how dense some of these guards were.

 

Then again —

 

“Princess.”

 

_He_ always found her.

 

“Hey.” She gave a quick wave and a big small to the guard towering over her. It was always fun to have him and his friend find her.

 

The bulky man sighed. “Come on. Lord Ansem wants to check up on you again.”

 

“Awww.”

 

* * *

 

_the boy is gone._

 

The man smashed his blade into the ground, making the world shudder and groan. Once more he asked them, “Where is he?”

 

_you will not find him here._

 

His teeth grinded before he started chuckling. Then it became full-on laughter.

 

_what do you find so funny, disgusting one?_

 

The chuckling died down. “That boy. The one who is terrorized by his shadow. I’m sure of it.” He paused. “Do you love him?”

 

_do not take him_.

 

Another boisterous laughter echoed in the cave. “What are you going to do? Smash my body until it is nothing?”

 

_you will not harm_ —

 

“I cannot.

 

“But _they_ can be.”

 

_do not harm these people! they are innocent!_

 

“Then tell me where the boy lives **now**.”

 

_… he lives by the ocean, near the boats._

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The man whispered to the ground, which seemed to morph in disgust. He chuckled again. “What a traitor you are, Destiny Islands. Betrays its loved one for its people! Oh how nice of you, disgusting world.”

 

_he shall be saved from you, you shall see._

 

“Try me.”

 

_he will._

 

“Hmph.” The blade was drawn from its spot, now nestled on his shoulder. “Sounds to me you’re just trying to stall.”

 

_he will strike you down._

 

“Kaha! You wish!

 

“Now off to find the boy…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is just existing. Here, in the unknown. He doesn’t know where he is in this… darkness. (There’s whispering amongst this unknown place and it’s all screaming for help.) He knows he’s scared, but there’s no comfort anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was already in the process of writing this chapter, I just didn't think people would actually like this? It's probably not going to be that long, maybe around 10 chapters, not sure if I want to make it a series. It's essentially just the Paopu trio being able to hear the voices of the worlds. If I do continue, I might just post small drabbles of the kids with this new ability in the canon series, nothing big.
> 
> Anyways! I'm working on my other chapters, I finally got to another Flowey chapter, and hopefully by the end of today I'll have that fella posted too! ~~also i went looking at the story and i was shit that's a lack of comments how do i suddenly have significantly more people talking to me and then I realized _oh some of them are from the discord servers I'm on huh_~~ I'm on a roll these days, and sometimes I wonder if I'm just more suited for writing rather than painting/drawing, which makes me a little sad.
> 
> I'll shut up for now (you'll hear from me at the end notes); enjoy this chapter!

Sora is just existing. Here, in the unknown. He doesn’t know where he is in this… darkness. (There’s whispering amongst this unknown place and it’s all screaming for help.) He knows he’s scared, but there’s no comfort anymore; Destiny’s voice became garbled some minutes ago. (He remembers that loud screech of pain.) He’s like a star in that endless night he sees every day – there’s no comfort in that. His light feels like breaking he’s lost everything that built him he just wants home.

 

As he’s falling towards a light – it’s so miniscule he thinks he’s just seeing things – he hears a soft voice:

 

_run_

_run_

_he’s coming_

_he seeks the hearts_

_hide_

_keep away_

_seek the shadows_

 

_he remembers how it was he and destiny, walking along the beach and simply playing and talking, but flashes of darkness, heavy waves crashing around his somehow-dry body, there’s no end he’s drowning but she wouldn’t do that she loves him she said so she said she loved him was he being lied to was it false why why why whY WHY WHY—_

 

Solid ground. It’s so abrupt it doesn’t click with Sora. Voices start to register, and he finally uncurls from his near-death grip on his legs. Everything’s a blur and he can’t see who’s talking -

 

One voice gets too close, and he feels what seems like a hand on his shoulder; he startles so badly it hurts. He doesn't give them any leeway, and just starts running away.

 

He’s alive. He’s alive they’re alive he’s alive _where’s Destiny_  he can’t deal with this it’s terrifying he doesn’t know where he is or where he’s at he wants home. He’s running he’s got to keep running _run_ the voice told him he’ll listen he doesn’t want to go with them they stole everything he’s alone there’s no voice WHY CAN’T HE _HEAR **HER**_ -

 

Something yanks on his shirt (shirt? he had a shirt?), and his sight is jolted back. Sora’s full of panic, and he’s swiveling his head to find the source of the hands. The voices are back, but they’re clearer than before. His sight is clearing up, though he didn’t expect wet stuff to be clogging his sight. ( _they’re called tears dear child_ he remembers Destiny telling him once but he doesn’t want to hear that right now.)

 

“Are you alright?” One of the voices is clear enough for him to hear, but it’s still muddled. The person who’s speaking is a mix of blues and browns – he’s too scared to see properly. “Can you hear me?”

 

 _help my children, oh tiny light_ finally a voice booms, but softly.

 

 

His last wish before the panic and terror take him is that he wants to hear his friend’s soothing voice again.

 

* * *

 

Riku thought that he was safe from the darkness that slept in the corners of his room, that creaked through the morning to chase after him, that followed him wherever he was. He had kept everyone he cared about, wanted to be friends with, didn’t know, and even hated at an arm’s distance, keeping them safe from him. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt, not even his enemies. They didn’t deserve this hell he had.

 

_they scratched at the hearts of the people; he’s seen them do so, and, suddenly, they disappear. no one sees it and no one knows – they’re either missing or dead in everyone’s memories. the black monstrosities that exist everywhere screech incoherent noises in various voices. they smash everything in sight just to be near him, and instead of deafening screams they let out something akin to purrs._

_he remembers how he was just walking home and, right in front of his family’s eyes, they saw a man lose their heart and become something cat-like. they don’t understand and they brush it off; his sister laughs at his pale face._

_he remembers how his crush was walking with him one day, and he’s happy for once in his life; he can finally talk to someone without crying. but it ends in an instant - he sees his smiling friend disintegrate into that same inky black material the darkness is made of. he vomits as the thing touches him, and his parents call the police to find their missing child. they find him there, sobbing himself to sleep as the thing curls around his body and hisses at the officers._

_~~all riku wants is freedom and for someone to notice his problem.~~ _ ~~~~

 

But apparently he didn’t do enough. Apparently the world hates him, because now he’s off in someone’s arms, his home slowly being destroyed. He already tried attacking and struggling against the hold, but all of that provoked the other into squeezing tightly onto his body. So he stopped, and he’s just silently crying.

 

Riku’s surprised by this thing’s bravery, but more on the fact that it’s still alive. The darkness slowly haunts their shadows, and they purr as he goes with it. He’s so confused by this knowledge that he ponders this thing’s sanity.

 

It doesn’t last long, because suddenly he’s thrown against the floor with no clue as to what’s going on.

 

When Riku looks up, he sees an old man smiling down on him. The light casts the man’s shadow onto him, and just seeing him eye to eye terrifies him.

 

He decides right there he hates this man, that thing that kidnapped him, whoever caused his home to slowly be destroyed, and the darkness that surrounds him with all of his life.

 

Despite the destruction of the place he once called home, he has time to grit his teeth and charge at the source of this problem. (Or so he thinks is the source of the problem.) It’s not like he didn’t know this attack would do anything, not with the armor behind him. While he wishes he could’ve thrown a punch and gotten some reaction out of the man, he thinks lying on the floor might be better if the armor might actually want to kill him for trying to attack what is clearly its master. Worse: the man might kill him and turn him into the thing he hates.

 

The smile is now a terrifying grin. “You’ll do,” the old man says in a scratchy, voice, and all Riku sees is golden eyes before he’s out.

 

(A tiny voice in his head softly tells him _i’m sorry_. _i failed you_.)

  


* * *

  


Kairi and her new friend Lea are playing something like tag while they’re waiting on his friend Isa to come back.

 

s _he had barely managed to escape Even’s alert gaze, which was a feat in itself, and, once the coast was clear, ran all the to the middle of the city. once she was there, she had no idea as to what she should do. radiant Garden had laughed at her plight, teasing her and telling her that she’s like a chicken without a head (whatever that means). but soon enough her still appearance brought someone’s attention, and Lea and Isa were the ones to question why she was there._

 

She at least found something to do.

 

When Isa finally comes back from getting whatever – no, she knows what that is, it’s ice cream ( _ice cream!_ Radiant screams joyfully.), both of them stop and dash over to him. It startles the stoic boy, and, during his confusion, the two of them nab one of Radiant Garden’s famous ice cream popsicles. The two laugh as he slowly regains himself, and laugh even more as he hides his blush.

 

But everything joyous stops when the world just goes quiet.

 

Radiant Garden is never silent.

 

A screeching wail enters her mind. _HE TOOK THEM! HE TOOK THEM!_

 

Kairi, not even close to ready for such an outburst, falls to the ground and curls up into a small ball. She can hear her sobs and the two boys – they didn’t deserve this; there went their fun – shaking her, asking if she needs help or if there was something wrong with them or the ice cream. It’s so hard to hear them when she can hear Radiant’s heart practically shatter over whatever it was that made it upset.

 

“What do you mean ‘he took them’?” She asks tentatively, quietly, hoping she hadn’t stepped on a landmine.

 

An explosion of fury and anger slowly made her lose her grasp on the world. _HE?! HE DOES NOT DESERVE A NAME! HE, WHO TRAVELS TO DESTROY LIGHT! HE, WHO HURT OTHERS FOR HIS OWN SAKE AND GAIN! HE, WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HIS OWN GREED! HE, WHO **SENT DESTINY ISLANDS TO DARKNESS!**_ The voice is starting to distort, and she’s so scared. **_HE, WHO DESTROYED DESTINY AND ___ PEOPLE IN RETURN FOR ____ LOYALTY! HE, WHO SENT THE BOY BELOVED BY ALL INTO THE UNKNOWN!_**

****

**_HE’S NOT PREPARED HE’S NOT PREPARED HE’S NOT PREPARED_** Radiant repeatedly wails, and it’s all she hears for some time. It rings within her body, anger coursing through a body that shouldn’t even be able to.

 

It takes someone time for her to understand what exactly happened, because she recognizes her new surroundings as Ansem’s room. She gathers from what her screaming memories tell her, and she lets out a sigh. She slumps against the wall and huddles, softly crying as she realizes that she’ll never get to meet the two boys this world spoke of so happily, nor will she see the beauty of the world called Destiny Islands. It saddens her, and she wishes that she could’ve been there to help them run from whoever is the man that took them.

 

* * *

 

Later in the day, when she knows it’s night time, Kairi rushes towards the telescope the guards gave her on her 5th birthday. She wants to see if Radiant (who’s now just a quiet, crying mess of a being in the back of her mind, whispering apologies for its outburst) was right, and if that light is truly out. It takes some time and help from the world to find where Destiny Islands is at.

 

She sees what she thinks is Destiny Island’s star gleam once more, then become dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that this is probably the last of angsty chapters you'll see in this fic. Doesn't mean there won't be anymore angst, but just not this much. Hope for more chapters to come out like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyblades – the ultimate tool of justice. Or, that’s what Master says. His students agree, but Sora doesn’t. They're just cool blades made to be flashy swords, like those light sabers he saw in movies.
> 
> He just doesn’t say that aloud, for the sake of not offending them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I finally got to typing this chapter out.
> 
> Hope life's been treating y'all well. Almost hitting 18 soon, and I am excited just as worried as I am for the weird-ass dreams to continue. Because I totally didn't add another select few characters ontop of the 100+ characters I have, noooo. I maybe need more sleep. Yeah.
> 
> So uh. More chapters for new/old fics soon. Maybe before New Years, maybe after. I dunno.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

“Woah!” Sora gasps excitedly as he sees Aqua and Terra spar. He’s not necessarily enamored by how they fight – it’s gotten normal by now - but what they use to fight.

 

Keyblades – the ultimate tool of justice. Or, that’s what Master says. His students agree, but Sora doesn’t. They're just cool blades made to be flashy swords, like those light sabers he saw in movies.

He just doesn’t say that aloud, for the sake of not offending them.

 

Back to Keyblades. He wants one. He thinks it’s something every boy would want… if they knew about what it could do. He loves how they clash and smash. It just clicks when he sees the blades go at each other; he doesn’t know why. It does seem wrong of him, an outsider with no possible chance, but he wants one. He holds fast to that dream.

 

 _but are you ready for the Burden?_ The Land of Departure’s voice is booming, but he speaks with understanding, wisdom, kindness. And maybe some bluntness but that’s because he adores the children here. (He’s sad sometimes, but why’s that?)

 

 _I’m always ready! If they fight to protect, then so can I!_ Sora smiles determinedly.

 

 _you poor child…_ If the voices had physical forms, this one would be that of a hardened old man, saddened for this land’s children who leave for war.

 

But Sora would never know this. Hopefully.

 

A final clang brings Sora back to the fight, and a voice calls out, “That’s enough for today, you two!” Master’s voice brings a halt to the spar, and the Keyblades disappear in that shimmery light. Sora lets out a whine, upset that the conversation made him lose focus on the spar.

 

The four chuckle at his disappointment, though he’s sure none of them know the cause of the disappointment. Ventus, who’s also been brimming with excitement, lets it out with a spring and a shout, “Dibs on Terra!” More chuckles at the boy’s enthusiasm.

 

He enjoys being here on the Land of Departure with Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Master Eraqus. Sure, it’s a little boring with four others who are older than you and you can only dream of when you might be able to join them, but he makes the best of it. He understands that this is probably the safest of places he could be at, but it still hurts to remember how he got here. Who brought him here. (The _why_ is still a mystery, that person who seeks him, but he just thinks that Destiny should’ve told him who it was so that he could avenge her.)

 

Sora knows, though, that he can live through this; he has friends who can help him.

 

* * *

 

Riku can _not_ possibly live through this anymore. It’s so much agony.

 

The darkness constantly fights him, but never enough to truly hurt him. What were just random noises are now pleas of agony and help. The cat finally dies to Master’s hands, but it screams for Riku to be the one to free him. That obviously doesn’t happen.

 

It gets worse when Vanitas sends those things at him.

 

It’s a constant source of agony for his ears. If it’s not fury exploding his eardrums, then it’s pained giggles and furious sobbing doing the job. Sometimes he hears Vanitas’s voice in the mix, screeching out, “Stop! Please! I’ll do better next time I promise!”

 

As much as he pities him, his hatred towards him for kidnapping still stands.

 

Today’s practice is particularly vicious: Master is fighting him with that blade. It’s painful to get hit by it, as the bastard shows no mercy towards him. “You cannot be allowed to go out there weak, as you are right now.” Riku hears this as another strike comes from somewhere. He can’t really tell where’s where anymore. “I must prepare you so that you may be SAFE!” Another whack as _safe_ is emphasized, and he tumbles towards a wall.

 

The earth shudders around him, and that’s all the distraction necessary for the boy to be smacked into the ground. He struggles to get up, but ice seeps into his body. As he screams silently to the ground, teeth grinding together, he hears the blade come near him. “Never take your eyes off your surroundings, boy,” Bastard scolds at him, but he really can’t focus on the lecture with his body being frozen over. “Focus on the darkness, Riku. Let it take you in… And then become one with it!”

 

Riku knows he’s being forced to use the very thing he hates. But he can’t help but use a bolt of darkness, which he knows stems from his disgust towards the man even _using_ his name, like he even knows him. It won’t hit, not with the fear, the anger, the distraction that the ice and weariness dragging his aim down. But he knows he’s surprised the old man; it practically radiates off the man. It doesn’t leave him with the desired effects. “Excellent, Riku, excellent!” He’s kicked now, and he nearly vomits. “Use the darkness within! Harness its power!”

 

He blacks out at some point, as he wakes to Vanitas bandaging him up. It looks… awful wouldn’t describe how he looks. “Don’t think I’ll do this again, dumbass,” the dark being grumbles at him. It’s not the first time nor the last that he’ll hear him say this exact phrase.

 

Once he finishes, they’re left there to relax – as much as sitting in complete darkness and on freezing rocks is “comfortable”. Unfortunately, it’s broken by the creation of a new Unversed.

 

Riku sighs towards the sky as Vanitas takes off, out to destroy the thing he created.

 

* * *

 

 

Kairi honestly would curse her connection with Radiant Garden at times.

 

Sometimes the days would be peaceful, sometimes blissfully quiet. There could be days where she got updates on the two boys’ statuses, though she would have to run towards the nearest bush or pile of books to hide her vomit at one boy’s predicament. Sure, Even and Ienzo yell at her, but she ignores them. It’s hard to really care when _someone_ doesn’t warn her beforehand about the atrocious pains of people she didn’t know, especially when she was far from a bathroom.

 

Other days – like today – she’s cursed with the damn screaming.

 

And _nooooo_ , it doesn’t stop when she wakes up or goes to sleep. Oh, that would be too kind of Radiant! No, it _wakes_ hey with a shrill _STOP!_ She never knows when it’ll stop, nor when the pain of the screams begin or end. The headaches are numerous, and honestly she wishes the medicine for them were more effective.

 

But _damn her luck_ , the fact that the world is just a magical voice in her mind makes the pills less and less effective. So she learns to take it like a champ and ignore the screaming banshee.

 

It’s not very effective either. But she feels less guilt-ridden, as she no longer has to tell the medical team that the newest batch of pills don’t work.

 

The drawbacks to this are numerous, but she can deal with them. One of them is that she can’t hear people too well over the screaming.

 

Like right now.

 

“You doin’ alright, Kai?” Lea looks at her, concern clear in his eyes. He’s gotten to treating her like a sister, which is annoying at times because sometimes he’ll treat her like glass. Which she is not.

 

So instead of telling her problems like a normal kid ought to, Kairi sucks it up and gives a shaky smile. “I’m doing fine, Lea. And it’s ‘are you okay?’ Not ‘you doin’ alright?” He glowers at her briefly before he joins her loud laughter with his own. It blocks the roar of anger Radiant just let out, which rings awfully in her ears.

 

“Hah…. hah…” Lea’s trying to breathe, and Kairi’s joining him in the attempt. “I should get going…” He looks at her sheepishly, and she looks at him with confusion. “Remember? You’re it!” And he taps her and starts running.

 

Recognition slowly dawns on her, and she realizes a tad too late that maybe she’s never going to find Isa at this point. Or hear the end of it.

 

And as she runs around, trying to find Isa alongside Lea, she pointedly ignores the constant call from Radiant Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Riku will have it better. Soon. Maybe. (We're coming up on some more canon stuff soon.)
> 
> Also, always keep the stuff you've been writing/noting, because sometimes you'll find gems like this:
> 
> so something that happened: looking (11/8/17)
> 
> Idk what I was planning to note, but it just went there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways, tune in sometime within the next week or so for another chapter because the next one's already been written out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a meh chapter. i'm not happy with how it came out, but that's probably because i finished writing out the next chapter like a few days ago.
> 
> So hello folks! I'm back and kicking with a few more chapters, and now the au's mostly been planned out! I have ultimately decided on yes for continuing past BBS and going to the first Kingdom Hearts game, but I don't know if I truly want to make more chapters after that for CoM, Days, or 2 (since there's not really a point anymore once I'm finished with KH 1, but who knows at this point.)
> 
> Anyways, one last hurrah for Kingdom Hearts 3's newest trailers (oh fuck my heart i'm not ready at all), and I'll see you at the end of the fic.

“My goodness, Sora, settle down!” Master Eraqus tries to be scolding, but Sora could tell he is holding back laughter. “Let them be for now. I’m sure that when it’s time they’ll do wonderful.”

 

“Yeah, Sora, have faith in them!” Ventus grinned at him. “And I should know, since I’ve practiced with them!”

 

Sora pouts, still not happy with this _test_ they talk of. The Land of Departure groans in laughter, something that still startles Sora. _keep still, young one, and believe. i have overseen these children, and I have complete belief in their skills._

 

 _I_ was a strong word for a world to use, something Sora had taken note of in the past. For a world to use such a word meant that it had complete and utter faith in the people that presided in it. _I_ meant pride, and that, for Sora, was good.

 

“Talking to the world again, I see,” his master mumbles to the boy, long after Ventus has left. The questioned boy blinks, then nods.

 

It had taken some months for Sora to open up to Master Eraqus about his ability, fear driving him up the wall. Departure (as he affectionately called him) had originally told him not to, which furthered his fear. But then he was told to. If Sora had to guess, the world had felt that he had placed too heavy of a burden on him, and thus he he needed someone to be there for him.

 

It had surprised the man, but it had also strengthened their bond. True to the Master’s word, he kept it a secret, and he felt significantly more welcomed. The only problem was telling Master _why_ he didn’t tell people.

 

_“What parent does not help their children when they have such abilities?” Master Eraqus fumed, though thankfully he wasn’t crying. it was hard for him to believe he had earned a protector, let alone an overprotective one. “They should have been there for you! Mark my words - are you rolling your eyes at me?”_

 

(He would always laugh over this, and later he would join him.)

 

“I assume he was agreeing with us?” Sora pouts again, and now the Master releases his laughter. “Have confidence in them, we tell you! If - mark the words if for later, my child - _if_ they get hurt, I promise you can hit me all you want.”

 

That mollifies him, but it doesn’t put him entirely at ease. “But what if they don’t pass, Master?” he softly asks.

 

There’s a silence between them. Then - “Trust in them, Sora. Don’t start doubting their training they’ve done to get here.”

 

If Sora could describe the moment, he would say that the world just ruffled his head to calm him down. It really is hard for him not to worry for them.

 

“I’ll try, Master.”

 

* * *

 

The Unversed crawl around Riku while he tries looking for a Keyblade from the Moogle. It feels disgusting to hear Vanitas’s emotions so close to his ears, but he learned long ago how to shut them out.

 

The strangest part about this situation is how the Moogle isn’t been affected by the darkness being so close.

 

The outside worlds were always weird.

 

“My boy, come here!” He hears the old man call for him, and the boy has half the mind to just stay there. He was almost there, he could feel it!

 

But fear takes control of his feet, and he walks towards ~~t~~ his ~~ bastard asshole murderer~~ master, who looks… strangely gleeful.

 

That isn’t good.

 

“What, old man?” Riku asks blandly, crossing his fingers that his master is in too good of a mood to start another session of “Teaching Riku Life Lessons” ( _“STOP THAT HE’LL HURT ME YOU US STOP DOING THAT!”_ ).

 

The man grins as he looks at the boy. “Do you remember what I have told you? About my plan? About how Keyblade succession works?”

 

His eyes are wide open, remembering how the man had gloated all about this stupid plan. “Y-you found —“

 

“I’m growing old, Riku,” Xehanort interrupts him, and the boy snaps his mouth shut. “If I want the plan to go smoothly, I’ll need to start now.”

 

And then the man’s Keyblade was out. He flinches and backs away slowly, fear flowing through his body. “B-but you were having m-me —“

 

“People change, my boy, and they must for the better.” _It’s getting closer oh god oh god god where—_ “Now,” the blade is shoved into his face, and Riku accepts his fate. “Repeat after me.”

 

Vanitas might have scoffed at him for sobbing his eyes out, but the lack of scorn it had showed otherwise.

 

* * *

 

_my child, my child, i bring good news!_

 

It was nearly six months since Radiant Garden was happier. It still screamed and shrilled and nearly ripped apart her ears, but it wasn’t as long as before nor was it tearing her entire being apart. She’ll take what she can, just as long as it’s better than that hell of a time.

 

“Good news?” Her grandma asks. She too could hear its voice, but it was much weaker compared to her.

 

 _yes, yes!_ Kairi _feels_ the breeze of the world enter the house, happy and joyful for such an occasion. _do you remember the boy? he who i love?_

 

The boy - “You mean the one who you constantly gush about loving?”

 

_yes! yes! Him! i found him, and where he is, and he is safe! safe safe safe —_

 

Kairi’s cup clatters against the table despite how prepared she was for such news. She had a distinct feeling that he would be the only reason for it to be in such an awfully good mood.

 

The boy came first, after all.

 

“Where? _Where?_ ” She asks excitedly, a wide smile gracing her face. Her grandmother chuckles as she starts moving her granddaughter away from the spill.

 

 _he’s far away, away from darkness, the Land of Departure_. It seems to be pouting at this fact, but happiness for the boy’s safety apparently overrode personal wants. _he’ll be so bored there, being with such a traditionalist of a man._

 

As Kairi chuckles at the world’s pouting, she helps her grandmother clean up the kitchen. Once finished, she starts her barrage of questions. (Her grandmother had always forbidden any questions during chores - she had a huge tendency to get distracted.) “How is her? Is he okay? Do they feed him? Are there any children he can play with? Ooo! Does he have someone he likes already? Do those weird things come out there too?”

 

 _you would think that, with how many questions you ask of me, that you love him more than me!_ The two chuckle at the girl’s enthusiasm. _well, let_ _me_ _tell_ _you_ _about what old grandpa cooter knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else to note for why I hated this one: I had to change from past to present tense and wow sometimes that's a bitch to deal with. Still doesn't excuse how eh this chapter is.
> 
> So I'll be posting the next chapter this week (maybe hopefully I hope), as now canon will hit the shelves! I'll have to rewatch BBS afterwards, since I kinda don't remember most of the story besides KEYBLADE and my absolute hatred towards calling the X blade the Keyblade or whatever it's still the X blade.
> 
> OrmaybeImightpostittodayi'materriblepersonwhenitcomestoupdating


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘m booooored!” Lea drawls out loudly, and Isa whacks him on the head. “YOUCH! What was that for!?”
> 
> “For stating the obvious. Stop wasting valuable oxygen with your stupidity.”
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
> Kairi can’t help but chuckle, and she sees Isa holding back his tiny smirk. “Stop that you two! Ugh, you taught her too well, Isa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *proceeds to stay up to finish writing this chapter* goodbye eyes again
> 
> The next update will probably take a few months to pop out again, and _of course_ it comes when I'm under stress and more better prepared. Oh well, take what I can get. Still waiting on tht new info.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom!

Sora feels bad that he’s spending the Test outside with the other apprentice rather than inside to cheer his family on. He did worry over them like a chicken without a head for quite the while, after all.

 

But the boy seemed lonely - hell, he looked like he was going to faint if he stayed with that weird “nice” old man. He’s also sure Departure would destroy the world if he went anywhere near Master Xehanort (his hatred knows no bounds, as he couldn’t get out of his room when the man arrived).

 

So he tells Master he iss going to take the apprentice with him. He ignores what he thinks is a concerned look toward the older apprentice as he drags the younger with him, humming a song from before the Fall.

 

The boy hasn’t done anything other than hide his face and hunker down near one of the training arenas.

 

Sora feels bad, but this time for being such an awful host. Perhaps an introduction will do the trick.

 

“Hi!” He tries to tone down his usually-loud voice, but it still startles the other. “Sorry ‘bout my voice. Anyways, I’m Sora! What’s your name?” He holds his hand out, waiting for the other to hopefully shake it.

 

The silence makes him think that perhaps he was wrong, and maybe this guy is either a. an asshole (something which would earn him a lecture from Master), b. really tired, or c. very nervous.

 

“R-riku.”

 

It’s so soft of a response that Sora has to go over it again, just to make sure he heard that right. “Riku, huh? Nice to meet you!”

 

Silence.

 

“W-would you like to check out our garden? I - we’ve been working on it for a while now, and it’s been providing a lot for us…”

 

No response.

 

“Would you like to go in—“

 

 _No._ “N-no thanks!”

 

It is a little disorienting to hear to two voices at the same time, let alone one who’s a little softer than a booming voice. “Ooookay then.” Another idea pops up. Oh! I know! How about you show me your Keyblade? I don’t have one, and I’ve only seen theirs —“ he points to the building - “— so many times I know how they sound when they take them out! Plus Master’s is soooo boring.”

 

“Y-you want to see my Keyblade?” Riku asks softly as he finally looks Sora in the face.

 

“Yeah, of course I do! It’s not every day I get to see new blades!” He feels the grin on his face just stretch, happy to put a face to a name. “Just for a little bit, I promise!”

 

* * *

 

“A little bit” turns into quite some time, Riku notes as Sora stares and wonders and ponders at his Keyblade.

 

Riku is a little hesitant in sharing his boring blade, but Sora’s enthusiasm makes up for his own hatred towards it. He knows he’s sort of letting the boy down, but the kid’s still excited by the new “toy”. “Boring or not, it’s still new!” He shrills, that grin never fading and never looking fake.

 

( _haven’t I seen that smile? that face? the name too…_ )

 

“R-really?” According to Xehanort, this blade is a complete failure, just like he is. “W-wouldn’t you think your Master’s is better? O-or even Master’s?”

 

The other is clearly muling it over, face strained in deep thought. “Nah. And besides, I’ve never seen Master Xehanort - _shut it_ \- in my life!”

 

He wants to comment on how Sora just briefly cursed at nothing, but he wants to enjoy this brief piece of light before he has to leave this place.

 

( _no i don’t want to go back there i wanna go home away bad no no no graveyard keys bad bad bad BAD—_ )

 

“Would you like to spar?”

 

“What?!” It comes out of his mouth before he knows it. “B-but you said —“

 

“Yeah I know I said I don’t have one, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t been training in case I do!” Oops. He didn’t mean to be rude. “How about this - no magic allowed. Wooden swords only - they’re over here for practice.”

 

He stares at this incredible boy. There’s no possible way he could _ever_ get a Keyblade, and even though they just met he’d rather he die before he even gets one. But here he is, somehow alive and brimming with the hope that he’ll get one.

 

( _disgusting. disgusting! he’s never_ _seen_ _what they can do - what Master does! he’ll die if he knows!_ )

 

“Sure, I guess.”

 

Riku will never underestimate Sora’s love for the blade ever again.

 

* * *

 

Sora feels like curling in on himself when a dark something surfaces.

 

( _it’s the islands again it’s the islands again not yet home taken no no no —_ )

 

“Everything okay?” Riku looks just as shaken as he is by this sudden burst of darkness, but he hides it better than him.

 

He takes a minute to calm himself before settling with a shaky “yeah”.

 

There’s a few shouts here and there, and then bright flashes practically explode from the windows. One is purple-ish and makes him want to vomit. The following one is bright and white, reminding him a bit of _her_.

 

They both slowly head to the building, all the while Departure whispers and commands and begs him to _Stay away Sora!_

 

The room is a mess. Terra looks surprised by this - this _darkness_ enveloping his entire body. Aqua is holding onto an unconscious Ventus, using Cure on the kid. As Master worries for his apprentices, darkness drips from M- Xehanort’s smile, who is just standing there.

 

 _Disgusting_ echoes in his head as he looks at the situation. _Disgusting_ echoes in his head as he sees the man look at him, something like a plan forming already as he just _looks_ at him. _Disgusting_ he hears everywhere and sees everywhere as he runs to the little hole on the cliff.

 

* * *

 

Riku struggles to follow Sora, hoping to god that he isn’t condemned. He and Vanitas hate themselves enough that they can handle it. He’s just not sure that he can handle someone who appreciated him hating his guts because of that bastard of an asshole.

 

( _why is he radiating off that guy? why did the room stink of the old man? why did Master Eraqus let me near them? why? Why?_ )

 

When he loses Sora a various points, he has to depend on the shadows to help him. He hates how he has to use it, but he has to help Sora understand.

 

He needs to apologize.

 

( _why should_ i _apologize? no one did for me! i did nothing wrong! all i did was live!_ )

 

“S-sora?” is the first thing he asks when he finally catches up.

 

“Go away!”

 

Hearts above, that crushes his heart.

 

“I…. I—“

 

“Didn’t you hear me? Go. Away!”

 

“I just want to help!”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why not? Did you try to protect yourself, to pretend you’re not —“

 

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that question.”

 

Riku sees red at the question. He _knew_ this was something, something he hasn’t already asked himself. He _knew_ this would happen if he didn’t explain. But _nooo_ of course he doesn’t listen to Rationality! No, not ever when it really matters!

 

He’s walking away in anger and dejection when something stops him. It’s not a shadow, nor is it Vanitas. And it’s certainly not Sora.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” He barely hears the other boy over the rushing fear in his head. “Will.. will you talk to me about it? I promise I won’t judge you if you do.”

 

* * *

 

Kairi is _dying_ with Lea and Isa.

 

It’s been a year since and they’ve become good friends. She’s told them about her secret, and despite her fears they’ve stayed with her. (Unfortunately they’ve become even worse, as now she’s earned two more mother hens.) She’s at least glad that Radiant hasn’t been acting up too much lately, which saves her the embarrassment of having two kids wondering how the hell they can help her and wander around her like two more guards.

 

She’s thinking of asking Ansem if she can take these two up for such _just_ to see their reactions.

 

(She doesn’t regret telling them about it despite the practical fear dripping within that she might lose her helpers from the outside. It does break her heart when the world curse at her for telling such a secret to outsiders.)

 

Today is boring because Mr. Scrooge’s shop is closed for the day and the guards aren’t chasing them around. She knows it’s her fault that they no longer do so, but there’s also the fact that the apprentices need security if they wanted to leave the castle. Still sure it’s the escapades.

 

Running around is obviously a no - it’s just too hot.

 

“‘m booooored!” Lea drawls out loudly, and Isa whacks him on the head. “YOUCH! What was that for!?”

 

“For stating the obvious. Stop wasting valuable oxygen with your stupidity.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Kairi can’t help but chuckle, and she sees Isa holding back his tiny smirk. “Stop that you two! Ugh, you taught her too well, Isa…”

 

They laugh a little harder as the red-head tries poking them hard in the sides before Kairi starts tuning them out. It’s a little bit of a habit that comes with trying to hear RG, but she can’t help it.

 

 _he’s coming_.

 

“What?” Kairi gasps, surprised by the suddenness. “Who is, Radiant?”

 

“Who is, Kairi?”

 

“Shhh! I’m trying to —“

 

_many boys_

 

She smacks the floor, startling the two and earning laughter from Radiant. “Hearts all over the floor, Radiant, you can be such a —“

 

“A- _hem_.”

 

The trio look up, and Kairi grimaces. “Aw, not you again!” Lea groans.

 

“It certainly is me again, kiddos, since I know only one of me who lives here.” Briag sneers at them before yanking Kairi towards him. “And this girl is needed by Lord Ansem. Now _skedaddle_ before I make you, ya lil shits.”

 

Kairi glares at the man before sending an apologizing glance at the two.

 

Briag is the only guard they send to get her, seeing as he’s better when it comes to finding the little exits around the castle. They also know that the others are soft on her, so of _course_ it makes perfect sense to send in _Buttface McDingleDong_ towards her! As far as they care, he just gets the job done.

 

At least Radiant agrees on him being a complete dick.

 

“Did Ansem really need me, or did you do that for kicks?”

 

“Ehhh.”

 

“You dick!” She kicks him in the shin, but there’s a growing grin on his face. “What?”

 

There’s a sharp “ahem” behind her, and the girl realizes how screwed she is as her body stiffens. As she slowly turns around in fear, she stutters her greetings. “H-hey grandma…”

 

“You, missy, are in so much trouble!” Her ear is now being yanked on, which has her wishing Briag just drops dead right there. “You _knew_ you were expected to stay here where it’s safe, and yet here I am seeing you getting dragged in! Again! And your mouth! I have half the mind to see that you never leave here again!”

 

Oh, hearts no. “Wait, Grandmother —“

 

“And you!” She points at the bastard. “Stop antagonizing my granddaughter! She’ll become just as bad as you are if you keep this up!”

 

“Only when she promises to stay here like a good little girl.”

 

“When ships can fly and dogs can clean our world up, maybe then.”

 

“Kairi!” Pain sears through her ear again as she tries lessening the pain by coming near Grandmother’s height. “Good day, Mr. Briag.”

 

Kairi musters up the most scathing glare she can at Briag. He just chuckles at her as he leaves,

 

~~~~

 

“Honey, _please_ stop going outside! You don’t know what might happen to you!”

 

“Grandma, I’ll be fine OUCH!”

 

“One day you’ll be saying that and BOOM! Those boys hurt you or something goes wrong! You won’t be able to say that if _that_ happens!”

 

“M-ma, please —“

 

“Look, I already don’t trust Briag, not with Radiant Garden being so hostile towards him. Plus, he’s been talking about something, but what it is isn’t good.”

 

Kairi shuts up as she soaks in her words. “Y-you think he’s up to something?” At least the pulling’s stopped.

 

“Yes.. especially with those two boys. I don’t trust that look one bit.” A worried face scrunched up with confusion crosses Kairi’s sights. “There’s just something… dark about it. Don’t tell him that, though; he might get suspicious and then I’ll never get anything on him.”

 

“I won’t, Ma. But… are you saying you’re questioning Lord Ansem’s orders?” It’s not as if she hasn’t heard her grandma do that, but it’s not often enough. It still shocks her that her grandma dares to question a man she entrusts Kairi’s life with.

 

“For once in a damn long time, yes. And that’s why I ask - no, plead you to be safe out there.”

 

Kairi promises her. “I’ll try to keep as far out of trouble as I can. But I refuse to stop seeing them.”

 

“I was afraid of that… Just, keep them in mind, will you?”

 

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

That night, two boys arrive at Radiant Garden in streams of white. One lands roughly in the castle’s garden. The other just streaks right into the city’s fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina and the Diamonds: ( •_•)σ {Good shit}
> 
> SO if you're all wondering why this chapter is so weird, long story short: I actually had this written out after I had finished the previous chapter, but I hated it, never posted it, and now about a month later I had this one written up. Needless to say I liked this one more.
> 
> Fun fact: as I was planning out future chapters I realized I had 12 chapters that I currently plan to write out. As of right now it's been 12 years since the last numerical KH game. Really felt like just coming up with another chapter in spite of this but I would have to wait until KH 3/whatever chi and the supposed next game has to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

_ its _

 

_ dark _

 

_ there isnt anything here _

 

_ this is peaceful _

 

_ kind _

 

_ nice _

 

> _ wait _

 

_ there’s something on me _

 

_ i can feel it _

 

_ feel it crawling around me _

 

_ no _

 

_ no no no i dont want that no no go AWAY _

 

After so long

 

_ don’t tOUCH mE _

 

I’ve finally found you

 

_ AWAY AWAYGO AWAY I HATE YOU STOP _

 

Come to me

 

_ DON’T T _ **_OUCH ME_ **

 

_ Sora! _

 

Something hits something alongside a grunt. He doesn’t know where - everything’s so blurry -  or what does, but he can’t stop. He’s here. Someone’s here. There’s something after him. He needs to run!

 

There’s more hands on him - it’s bad.  **Bad.** If they stay, he’ll go with that suffocating darkness and then it’ll be over. He might see her again but it’s not good. Bad idea. Nothing comes out of the black fine. This is bad.

 

“Let go let go let go let go let go--” Is that his voice?

 

Wait. Where’s Riku?

 

He can hear something. A voice. “Fuck!” Groaning. In pain? “Kid fucking - ugh! That fucking -”

 

“Serves you right, idiot. Kids like the princess will always be like the princess.” Someone else. He can’t stop here;  **_he’ll_ ** come for him. “SHIIIT, this kid is crazy good at throwin’ punches.

 

“Wonder if he can handle one at himself.”

 

**BAD, THIS IS BAD. HE CAN’T DO ANYTHING, HE NEEDS TO RUN, THIS IS BAD BAD BAD-**

 

“Stop!” A voice. Girlish. Weird. Dark now (not black). Protective? “Don’t hurt him, you asshole!”

 

“Hurt him? I haven’t even touched the bull here! He’s the one who did all this-”

 

“No one is even hurt -”

 

“With that attitude, someone  _ might _ . So let me -”

 

Something touches him - hand. Hand. HEARTS  _ NO _ \--

 

“You’re not taking him,” the voice rings above the other, and something touches him slowly. It’s… soft. Gentle. Around him. Weird.

 

_ Sora! _ He can hear someone yelling for him, but who is it? Now that he thinks about it, everything’s less blurry.

 

It’s like a blanket has been taken off, and he can see the world as it is. Well, not entirely - it’s still bright. But he can see flowery colors, the smell earthly here. Grey, stone-like - brick walls? What kind of walls are those?

 

There’s cloth here and there - they look boring - oh, and some white. And some brown, too.

 

What?

 

He must’ve missed something important, because next thing he knows there’s a girl in front of him and a man - in absurd clothing, who wears- nevermind - sighing at the other. “Good grief, Princess Buttercup.” She’s hissing. Bad? Judging from the man’s expression - and the significant lack of people (there were more?  _ yes _ a voice calls from somewhere.) around them - they’re probably okay. Maybe. The other sighs again, bringing him ( _ Sora! Breathe! _ ) back here. “Fine, I’ll let you have your _fun_ , kiddo. But if he hurts you, well." He pauses, as if to hint to something. "Don’t go tellin’ ol’ Daddy that we didn’t warn you.” And then he walks away.

 

He’s safe. He feels so much of that anxiety slowly ebb away. The girl isn’t looking at him, and instead she’s looking squarely at the man, who’s now gone. He must’ve not been paying attention, because he catches her in the middle of something. “--okay?”

 

_ Sora! You’re okay! _

 

Sora remembers - remembers where he is, his goal (to be a Keyblade wielder and protect the worlds!), his family, Riku -

 

And he starts crying. He can’t stop because then that’d mean he’d have to see  _ him  _ again, and he’s not ready. He wants Riku and his family back. He wants to go back to when he never saw  _ him  _ again, where he was living in bliss on Destiny Island with his family, before he ever knew Destiny.

  
What Sora would do to keep everyone away from  _ him _ , that evil, evil man that dwells in the husk of a Master’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I still live! College has been taking a priority in life right now, and it's... a little hard to focus on writing anything in general (ironic since I'm in a Creative Writing class but then again that's still restrictive in itself). For right now this'll be the lil break for this and the next chapter, as I'm going to be waiting until Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out and I _actually_ get to finishing up TWEWY. I probably might get to updating despite this due to the unnecessary flow of things I've been creating that just. Interrupts me too much in my process. Here's to hoping I can actually write that Terra  & TWEWY co fic to the finish one day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this should continue, please comment down below. Despite the fact that _technically_ I have another chapter in the making, I ain't too sure on this fic. (not to mention the idea of another chatfic **save me** )  
> 


End file.
